


Gold

by writerwithawish



Series: race is a witch [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Might write more, holy shit I'm gay, my sisters are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Spot is confused and lost in a forest yet again
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: race is a witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> is Spot in a forest going to become a thing? idk. thanks to my friend Eva for reading over this, she's literally the best, all my love to her

As he walked through the forest, Spot was very confused. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten there and was even less sure how he was going to get out. Overall, it was not a fun time.

Spot had been stuck in this stupid forest for over 20 minutes and was beginning to think he had passed the exact same tree three times when he stumbled across a little bit of luck: the most handsome boy he had ever seen.

Now, Spot said a little bit of luck, but Spot was clearly a bitch ass liar because even just seeing this beautiful human being was enough to make wandering through the seemingly never-ending forest worth it, and Spot was too gay to turn down the opportunity stare at a pretty person. Almost as if he had heard, the boy angled his head slightly towards Spot, a playful smirk on his face, and bounded off into the trees. Unsure, but never one to turn down a challenge, Spot took off after him.

Soon, the two reached a cottage and the taller boy ducked inside, quickly emerging with a large basket and setting it down on a large table like tree stump. Beckoning to the seat across from him, he sat. Spot wandered over, wary of this mysterious (but hot) stranger, and sat on a flat rock. The stranger opened his mouth, but quickly closed it back, instead reaching into the basket he had brought along and pulling out a picnic. Spot didn't know why, but he trusted this strange man enough to take a sandwich and eat.

Once they were both finished, the man opened and closed his mouth again, took a deep breath, and held out his hand. As Spot took it, golden light wove around their wrists before fading away into sparks. The man grinned and winked at Spot, his twinkling eyes hinting that he knew something Spot could only dream of learning. He suddenly felt very lucky to be around this man.

"Hi. I'm Race."

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and this is shit, wow I'm gay. and annoyed, my sisters are annoying. hmu, I love to get kudos and comments, I have a tumblr (Writerwithawish)!!


End file.
